Eternal Love
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: Bella's life used to be perfect but then something happened and after that everything went downhill and nothing is ever going to be the same again. Bella x Edward. Canon couples. AH. Rated M for language and angsty stuff. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love**

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a BLD or BOD update. **

**This is a new story, for me though it is old because I wrote this years ago. This is a completed story - it even has two endings and I am going to post them both. The thing about this story though is that it is originally written in Swedish and on paper so I am translating, editing, adding things and making it better as I go. I intend to post it all. Also this was not a fanfic when I wrote it but I have decided to make it into one. **

**Here's the complete chapter one.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter One

"I want you out of here by tomorrow! Du you hear me? You are moving out tomorrow."

Bella stared at Emmett like she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But…"

"I'm off to work tomorrow at nine am and I'll be back by ten pm and when I get home you better not be here. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Bella said and without a word she turned around and walked into the room she had called her own.

She thought about how it had been when she had just moved in with Emmett and sighed. When she had told him that she had nowhere to go he had told her that she'd of course be staying with him and so she had moved into his house. Everything had been great until Rose came into the picture, Rosalie the supermodel that Emmett was so in love with. Bella had hated Rose the second the blonde had stepped foot inside the house, she had just gotten back from the gym and when she stepped into the hall there had been some scent from some disgustingly sweet perfume.

As soon as he had spotted her Emmett had grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her into the living room, "There's someone I want you to meet."

And there she was, Rosalie Hale and as soon as she had seen Bella she had given her a fake smile sticking her hand out.

"Bella, this is Rose," Emmett said as they two women shook hands, "Rose, this is Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," Rose said, "I've heard so much about you!"

Really? Bella thought, I've heard nothing about you.

"Yeah… Well nice to meet you too." Why did this blonde bitch have to come and ruin everything?

That night Bella had trouble sleeping; she was tossing and turning when the door to her room opened.

"Bella…?" Emmett walked into the room. "Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Is it okay if I…?" Bella nodded and Emmett crawled under the covers with her.

He put his arms around her holding her tightly and she felt safe with his arms around her fragile body. Emmett had always, for as long as she had known him, been like the big brother she never had.

"Bella," Emmett said, "You know that you're like a baby sister to me right? That isn't going to change just because you are moving out, but Rose and I have decided that we are going to live together now – alone."

Bella didn't say anything. He would never understand what it felt like. Everyone always left, always.

Emmett left her shortly after and she lay awake for hours after he had kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day when Emmett came home from work Bella had still been there and he had sighed when he saw her bag in the hall. He had found her in the bathroom sitting on the floor with a razor in her hand. Her arms had been bloody and blood had dripped down on the floor making a tiny puddle of red.

"Everyone hates me," Bella said tears dripping down her cheeks, "Mom, dad…and now you…"

Emmett stared at her in disbelief, "That is not true." He knew that the last thing he should do was to yell at her for hurting her so he tried to stay calm and instead opted to help her clean herself up and then he took care of the floor.

Bella stayed at Emmett's for a few more days where she spent those days in bed crying and hurting.

"You are moving out today, Bella."

This time she listened to him and she packed her bag, took one last look at him and said, "Fine, I'll leave. I have nowhere to go but you don't care about that do you? You don't care about me so you go ahead and live your life with that blonde bitch of yours!"

"Bella…" he sighed when she slammed the front door after walking out without as much as giving him another look. He knew she felt rejected but he thought she was overreacting a little.

Bella ran to the bus stop catching it in the last second before its departure. She sat down on the seat taking her iPod out – music always did make her feel better, at least for a little while. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she pressed ignore call.

Bella stood on the street staring at the familiar house that was in front of her – the place that she once had called her home. She had grown up in that house, she had been happy there growing up with her loving parents. Her life had been nearly perfect until one day when everything had changed. Everything was different now and the light blue house no longer was a place where she wanted to be.

She put her key in the lock and as soon as she stepped inside the familiar hall she was attacked by someone familiar.

"Hey girl," she said. She was met with a bark and a tail wagging. "I missed you too."

After giving Zena some attention she headed upstairs to her room. It looked exactly like it had when she last had seen it except for one thing, there was a letter on her desk. She picked it up instantly recognizing the handwriting and she felt a pang in her chest as she walked over to the bed falling down on it.

_Bella,_

_I don't know what to say, Alice told me about your suicide attempt. Why would you do that, Bella? If it's because of me and what happened… I really hope not!_

_If everything had been different then… Is it true that you moved in with Emmett? Are you two some kind of item now or something? This is probably going to make me sound selfish but I really hope that you are nothing but friends – I haven't given up yet. I am still hoping you will be there when I get out in like a month. If you'll still have me then I am yours, Bella._

_I cannot wait to see you smile that beautiful smile of yours and to touch your soft skin. Fuck I miss you._

_Love,_

_E_

One month. Could it really be that he would be here then? Maybe it would be less than a month – the letter could be old or it could be new. Bella sighed heavily.

The door to her room opened, "Bella?" her mom said. "You are back."

She walked into the room sitting down on her daughter's bed. "You are back for good now?"

Bella nodded, "I guess I am."

"Oh sweetheart, dad's going to be so happy when he finds out," Bella felt her mom's arms around her hugging her tightly. She fought the urge to tell her to back off – she could endure one hug right?

"Is he here?"

"No he's away with his work on something. You know me - I barely listen when he starts talking about those things…"

Yeah right, poor mom she's so naïve. How can she not see that he's lying? But then again maybe she did know but refused to see the truth. Bella knew though and she hated her dad for what he was doing.

_Bella sometimes went by her dad's office after school, it was a great way to spend some time with him and she also earned some money by helping out with some minor things around the office. It had been awhile now since she last stopped by so she'd decided that she should make a surprise visit after school that day. _

_Bella walked into the office, she thought it was a little odd that her dad's secretary wasn't at her desk but figured she'd probably was away making an errand or something. She placed her hand on the doorknob opening it._

_"Hey dad your favorite daughter is here," Bella said and the smile on her face froze and her eyes widened as she stared at what was taking place in front of her._

_There was her beloved father, the greatest man she knew, banging his twenty year old secretary whom was bent over the wooden desk. Bella felt bile rise in her throat as she closed the door with a loud bang and then she had proceeded to throw up in the flower pot that was standing just outside the door that lead to her father's office. _

_As soon as Bella had gotten home that day she had packed a bag – she loved her mother but she couldn't live in that house knowing what a bastard her father was. She hated him now and nothing was ever going to be the same between the two of them and she'd never be able to hide her disgust for her him in front of her mother. No leaving that house was the only thing she could do._

_Emmett had looked surprised when he opened the door and found a crying Bella on the other side. After she had told him about her father and that she just couldn't bear living in that house with her parents anymore he had told her that she could take the guest room and move in with him. She had always felt like a little sister to him anyway so taking her in wasn't really that big of a deal. He felt very protective of Bella knowing what she had been through and he was afraid that she would try hurting herself again. None of them had thought about what Edward would think when he found out about the two of them living together._

Bella was back now though and she was going to have to see her dad now, sooner or later he would be coming home.

"I put your mail on your desk," her mom interrupted her thoughts, "Who was the letter from?"

The letter had had no sender written on it so of course her mother would be curious. It was none of her business though whom the letter was from.

"No one…when did it arrive anyway?"

"Last week…Yes I think I found it in the mailbox in the end of last week."

Neither of her parents had cared before about her friends and who they were so they didn't really know their names. Also why would her mother start to care now anyway?

"Okay."

Her mom stood up and before she left the room she said, "That's right… someone called asking for you… It was a while ago but I told the girl that called that I would tell you – she said to tell you to call her back but she didn't leave a number."

Bella didn't need a number and she knew without a doubt who that caller had been. "I already have it."

"Well then… I am really glad that you are home again, Bells." Her mom shut the door and Bella took her phone out from her pocket dialing the familiar number that she'd always know by heart.

"Hello," a girl's voice said.

"Hi… it's Bella."

"Hi!" Alice said. She sounded happy and Bella felt a little guilty for not talking to her as much as she used to do – it was just that it was hard for her talking to Alice nowadays. It hurt too much. "I am so glad that you called."

"I am sorry that I haven't called you…"

"It's okay. I know that it has been hard for you. How are you?"

"I am good." When had she started lying to her best friend? "Same as always I guess." Well same as it used to be before Edward…

Bella thought about telling Alice about the letter but she beat her to it, "I am guessing that you've read his letter by now? He told me that he had written to you when I spoke with him last week. "

"He didn't mention me did he…? I mean did ask about me?" Bella's heart was beating hard in her chest. Edward told his sister everything.

"He just asked me if I had heard anything from you and I told him, just like I have done every other time that he has asked me the same question that I hadn't heard from you." There was the guilt again.

"Alice…"

"It's fine Bella. Did it hurt that my best friend decided to stop talking to me when I needed her the most? Yes it did. I lost my brother and my best friend nearly at the same time. I am over it though. He's coming home soon and you…well I know that it has been hard for you too and I do understand that…" there was an edge in Alice's voice now and she did sound hurt.

"I really am sorry. I never should have abandoned you like that."

"Yeah well the only thing we can do now is move on, besides you did finally call me." There was a silence and then she said, "I just want my best friend back."

"I missed you. I totally suck as your best friend Allie, but I promise to be a better friend from now on. I really am sorry."

"I missed you too, B and yes you were a shitty best friend but I forgive you. As I said I know why you haven't been around and why you've avoided me." Alice sounded a little happier now.

"By the way did you tell Edward about me and Emmett?"

"I did tell him about you moving in there but I said that I didn't know why because I didn't know, and I still don't by the way. I also told him when he asked me if you and Emmett were together that I had no idea."

"First; there's absolutely nothing going on between Emmett and I and second I had to leave this house…" and Bella told Alice everything and when the two of them finally hung up Alice knew everything about what had been going on in Bella's life just like she now knew everything about what was going on in Alice's. The two of them had decided to hang out the very next day and when they hung up Bella was smiling. Things were finally looking better.

**A/N: Well there you go, chapter one is up just like I promised. This chapter ended up being eight pages long with over 2000 words. I hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but it will be up before next week ends and that is a promise. I am not sure that chapter two will be as long as this one though. If I have it my way I will post one chapter every week.**

**Next chapter is going to be a back flash but in the chapter after that Edward will be home – finally. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **

***Play* **


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

**Eternal Love**

Chapter Two

**A/N: This chapter is a back flash.**

**This is not the complete chapter as I haven't been able to work on it. I did promise to post it l last weekend and I haven't so here's a preview of the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_It had been six years ago since Bella had met the Cullen twins for the very first time. Six years ago she had came home with them for the first time drinking lemonade and eating cookies with them in their kitchen. She still remembered how she had been secretly looking at Edward when he wasn't watching. _

_Ever since that day the three of them had been inseparable, they were best friends and they told each other everything. There were no secrets between the three of them, Edward told Bella and Alice about his first kiss with the girl that lived across the street and they had told him about that guy that worked in the supermarket that both of them were crushing on. _

_It had been the summer when they had been fifteen when everything changed between the three of them. Bella found herself thinking more and more about Edward and she realized that she was falling in love with him. Suddenly she became all girly around him, giggling a lot and blushing furiously. Alice of course noticed that something was up so she cornered Bella when the two of them were at a party._

_Bella was sitting on the kitchen counter with a paper cup in her hand that she now and then took a sip from._

"_B," Alice said as she sat down next to her friend, "There's something we need to talk about…"_

_Bella raised her eyebrows, "Yeah? And what would that be, Allie?"_

"_I know," Alice said and then she smiled._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You are totally crushing on my brother!"_

_Bella felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about denying it but then she decided to tell the truth._

"_Yes I am…," she hid her face in her hands after placing the cup on the counter, "I think I am falling in love with him," she confessed._

"_Really? That's great, B!" Alice exclaimed._

"_But I don't think he feels anything for me," Bella said quietly._

"_I wouldn't know, we don't really tell each other everything anymore."_

_Bella sighed, yes she knew because she didn't tell the twins everything about her anymore either. Were the three of them growing apart now that they were growing up?_

_A couple of weeks before school started up again the three of them went camping and that was when everything really had changed between them. Three became two that weekend. Everything had changed when Alice had gotten sick and Bella and Edward had decided to stick with their camping plans anyway. _

"_Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help setting the tent up?" Edward said._

_Bella had been in her own little world, she felt all giddy when she thought about sharing a tent with Edward. She was going to be sleeping next to him._

_The two of them put up the tent and when it got darker outside they lit up a fire. Bella held up a bag of marshmallows and two sticks in the other hand._

"_Do you want some marshmallows?"_

"_Sure," Edward said smiling at her._

_They sat there on a blanket grilling marshmallows in front of the fire. _

_I should be sorry that Alice couldn't come with us but I am not," Bella thought._

**A/N: I will try to upload the complete chapter as soon as possible.**

***Play***


End file.
